First Impressions
by McFadden
Summary: FINISHED! AbbyKing: Ever wonder how King and Abby's friendship evolved? It may not have started out as friendly as one may think. Rating will probably go up in the future
1. Late Night Encounter

Hey everyone! So it seems that I have more than one of these stories dying to come out at the same time. I hope y'all don't mind. This may turn into a lengthier story once I get the plotting straightened out. I am here to please each one of you so…Please enjoy and review (It gives me encouragement.) Thank you!

M-

Chapter One: Late Night Encounter

King startled himself out of sleep with the sensation that he was drowning. Gasping for air, he bolted straight up in the bed. Beads of cold sweat were dripping from his face down to his neck. He ran his hand over his chest and felt his own rapid heartbeat. He was confused for a moment, and then gradually began to calm down. He still hadn't gotten used to the Hideout and now that he was out of the medical area and in his own room, he had to readjust to his surroundings.

The muddled flashbacks of his dream came flooding back to him. Screaming, he heard screaming. Not torturous and pleading like he was used to with the human prey that his 'roommate' would bring to dinner, but angry and loud like those that belonged to a pissed Danica Talos. He had tried to escape and was limping down a stark white hallway still dragging the I.V. of blood that was attached to him. She was screaming for him. They kept getting closer and closer until he slipped, fell, and everything went black. He hated that dream. It was the sixth time he had it since he came here. It always made him jut wide awake and unable to settle back down. He stood up, quite disoriented and blindly grabbed for clothing. Sleeping commando had always been something he enjoyed and now without being under constant supervision he was able to revert back to his old ways without worry. Feeling a swatch of fabric in the dark he pulled on some plain white linen pajama pants.

Tiptoeing through the hideout, he went in search of Abigail knowing that the presence of another person would calm his frayed nerves, her in particular. He couldn't explain why it was her he had to be around; he just chalked it up to the fact that she was the first person he saw in so long that didn't want to hurt him. He figured out in the past few weeks that he could always count on her to be awake at the ungodly hours of his nightmares.

He found her staring at the endless concession of paperwork mounted in her small office. She seemed to be the only one here who had a private office, but that didn't surprise him at all because usually she liked to be alone. Abby was cataloguing the numerous reports of missing destitutes from around the surrounding areas trying to piece together history and facts that they all had in common with the Talos vampire coven they were now investigating since the recent raid and seizure of Danica's one pride and joy. Hannibal King.

"You know, you're going to strain your eyes if you look at those all night Whistler…"

_Just her luck_… _There he goes with the 'last name first' basis he'd recently become so fond of._

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Here I was I thinking I wore these prescription reading glasses strictly for fashion purposes. Thank God you showed me the error of my ways."

King slightly cringed at that sarcastic blow. _Damnit! She was mad. And she certainly knew how to let him know. _Abby slammed her records book shut and shuffled through more papers. The main subject of her stressful night's work had just shown up at her door and was now leaning against its frame barely dressed. She huffed at having her concentration broken by the team's new little shelter-puppy. He'd been with them for a little over three weeks now and it seemed as though the little miscreant had formed somewhat of a sentimental attachment to her. Hannibal King couldn't go a full 5 minutes without having the urge to be in the same room with her. Since his EDTA treatments his dependency on being within eyesight of her had grown worse. On late nights like these it had proved somewhat taxing to the last nerve Abigail had in her body. She checked the small clock/radio to see the late hour burning an intrinsic red into her eyes and mocking her insomnia. The aforementioned pain in her ass was, for some reason, out of his room at 4 a.m. in search of her. He unceremoniously plopped down into the chair next to her and picked up a loose file on the desk only to have it snatched out underneath him.

Abby removed her scarcely worn glasses she used late at night to analyze him over the top of the manila folder she was looking through. King's eyes lowered under her critical gaze. He still was a bit unsure about this woman he now owed his life to. He had been the ice-queen's frosty little fuck buddy for the last 5 years and this Abbigail was still colder on the exterior than Danica had ever been. The only inkling he knew that the tin-man actually had a heart was the way she looked at him when he had shown the worst side-effects of the EDTA and nearly chewed on his own arm from the deprivation of blood. Her expression was one of pity mixed with compassion, something he never thought he'd see again, and at no point in his recovery did she ever show fear. Even when he lashed out against her in fits of fever-induced lunacy. Right now however, she could've knocked him dead with the 'eat shit and die' stare he was currently receiving. She took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. Placing her glasses to one side, she opened her eyes to reveal a calmer, more patient look.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

That was her one and only thing that she was most concerned about. She had to be careful about his nightmares. One could only imagine the havoc a subconscious can wreak on a person held captive for years by a vampire. Her dad had filled her in on those harsh and nasty little details. But she was sure that King's mind on it own could probably produce some horrific imagery without the aid of a vampire slut. Thankfully he shook his head no and began idly playing with Hedges' Monte Blanc pen. _Oh good…_She breathed an inner sigh of relief and straightened up. _No bedtime stories tonight_. When she chose to speak her voice came out sounding more tired than she was willing to admit.

"What can I do for you then King?"

Since he had taken to using her last name it was only fitting that she would return the favor. Who named their kid Hannibal anyway? It was probably some stupid fraternity nickname he inherited in college. That is, if he had ever scholastically made it that far. She watched as he fidgeted in his seat and found this behavior strangely interesting. She realized for the first time that he was nervous, and it wasn't a fear-based anxiety. He was just plain nervous. Slightly amusing for someone with the reputation of being such an acid tongued chauvinist.

"Can I stay up with you? You know… kind of hang around out here for a while? I swear I'll be quiet and I won't get in your way."

"Hey. Let's not be too hasty with the promises, you'll get my hopes up."

She said that as dry as she possibly could but then, suddenly watching him, she felt sorry for him. She didn't know why, and she wouldn't let it show, but she felt sorry. Sighing in resignation she cracked her back and glared at him.

"If you so much as move in a way that distracts or annoys me I swear to God I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be sucking on my toes from the back of you throat. Are we clear?"

Her tone was so nonchalant that it scared the shit out of him. What exactly had he gotten himself into when he joined these people? And right now, he wasn't so sure if he was safer here or back in Satan's Asshole with Danica. He heard her clear her throat in an affirmation if he had heard her or not, but he was terrified to even look into her direction. The only sound for the next 2 hours was the sound of King's whispered reply.

"Crystal."

King sat there looking around the room to find anything that would keep his attention long enough till his ass got numb. There wasn't much in the room save for some stray weapon prototypes and a few floor plans to various unknown buildings. The logistics of her workspace, he noticed, were nothing short of a professional assassin. If he hadn't known what she was, his blood would've run cold by now. He was still discovering so much about this life he was preparing himself for. There's no way he couldn't respect her for the cause she dedicated so much of her own life to. Although some part of him wished she wasn't so stoic all the time. King hoped that, given time, he would be able to meet the laid back Whistler that the blind woman had so animatedly spoke of. Suffice to say, he was going to have to wait a while before she cozied up to him enough. Maybe she'd even invite him over for a slumber party…_without sleeping with a 9 MM in her hand._ But all of that was just wishful thinking for now. He would look at Abby every now and then but was careful not to focus on her for too long in fear that she may get pissed and kick him out. She was a tough itch to scratch, that one. After another half hour Abby removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. She stood and stretched, stifling a yawn. Reaching over, she turned off the small desk lamp that was their only source of lighting. In the faint twilight that showed through the small window, Abby could make out King's shadow and eyes which reflected like two tiny glimmers in the dark. He stood up when she did and waited for her to speak. Abby contemplated on just walking out of the room and seeing what he would do on his own, but she decided against it when she realized that he would just follow her.

"I'm going to bed now that I've sufficiently seemed to have bored the hell out of you. If you still aren't tired, go down to the kitchen and make some tea. If you want I can get you a sedative…"

King shook his head and waved away her offer with his hand.

"No, no I'll be alright. I should be able to sleep now. Thanks though."

She could tell that he had worn himself out. Doing what, she hadn't the slightest clue. But he was sleepy nonetheless and that was a good thing. His voice had gone down a few octaves and was now gruff and heavy, textured with exhaustion. She should've sent him back to bed in the first place. He walked behind her and out of the office as she closed and locked it. He padded down the hall to his room. She followed suit and turned into the adjacent room stopping momentarily to look at him. His shoulders were hunch as he pushed open his door. He ran a hand lazily through his hair, speaking again.

"Goodnight Abby."

She gave him a curt nod and realizing that was the best he could hope for as a goodnight, he slipped inside his room, closing the door after him. Abby heard the soft click of the knob then entered her own room. She shed her clothes with the exception of her tank and underwear and slid under the welcoming covers. A soft glow of Zoë's nightlight in the hall played on her features as she closed her eyes. That night, like all others since King came, Abby left her bedroom door open. Just in case she heard his anguished fighting from within his nightmares and had to go coax him back into sleeping peacefully…All the while, without him ever knowing. She would keep her door open. _Just in case…_


	2. Tonguing the Scratch

Author's Note

Thank you for the reviews so far. I'm growing fond of this story and the direction I'm planning to take it. I hope each one of you is enjoying the story as well. For those who asked and followers of my fic 'Security,' I just wanted to say that my grandmother is still going strong. Her birthday is on Tuesday and it's a big deal to me that she has a great one. I still appreciate all the support. Thank you for the concern, thoughts, and prayers. Now, on with the show…

Chapter 2: Tonguing the Scratch

Sommerfield was in her lab feeling the stippled dog tags she had attached to her newest experiment. A steady ream of paper was folding over onto itself from a printer in the corner. She picked up the stream of paper tearing it into sheets and trying to put them in order. She was nearly done when the hair on the back of her neck went rigid. Sommerfield swiftly turned around at the sound of carefully placed footsteps. Startling King, he raised his hands up in the air in a motion to calm her down even though he was aware she wouldn't be able to see it.

"I wasn't trying to scare you…"

She recognized King's voice, but hadn't yet become familiar with his scent or body movements. She relaxed and smiled in his direction. Feeling around the floor, she bent down to retrieve the data that had spilled onto the floor in her haste. King crouched down and stilled her hand, picking up the papers for her.

"Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize King, I'm all nerves right now anyway. Just doing some research, that's all."

King looked at the sheets in her hand, seeing all these little formations and groups of dots, and realized they were all in Braille. He never thought of it as being its own language before he met Sommer. He nearly flunked out of Spanish because of sheer confusion but Braille seemed even more complex than any other language he tried to take in high school.

"Is it hard to do research when you're..."

He had suddenly become uncomfortable with his own question and trailed off. However Sommer felt no shame in pressing him further. She could tell he was interested to know the answer to his unfinished query despite his hesitation, so she offered an explanation.

"Blind? Well yes and no. I've rigged a pretty extensive system here to cater to my inability to see what I'm doing. Basically if I press any of this buttons, a polyphonic voice comes on telling me any updated information it was programmed to do. This baby has more power then the dos systems they use at NASA. So it's not so bad. Plus, when you've been blind this long, your reflexes seem to fine tune themselves as you have noticed. It does suck not being able to see what person a particularly handsome voice belongs to though…"

This made King feel so much better knowing that she could poke fun of her disability and it was an added bonus that she didn't treat him like he was the plague. He grinned at her compliment.

"It belongs to an equally handsome guy."

Sommer fumbled around with her keyboard entering more research into the main computer database, and chuckled to herself.

"Ah, a conceited one…"

King thought about it for a moment.

"I prefer the term self-assured, but if you must say that then, yeah I guess I am."

King watched as she moved with ease around her station. He could tell that she was definitely in her comfort zone. She was a speedy little devil. The printer was running madly again so she spoke louder over it.

"No worries. I like ya anyway. But don't let Miss Abigail catch you with that attitude just yet. She'll knock your balls right off of you and keep them in a jar on her desk."

He let out a frustrated sigh having already experienced a tongue lashing from the infamously reserved Whistler. He didn't know what he was going to have to do to break the barrier between the two of them, but he had to think of something because he depended on her so much. She was sort of his security blanket.

"What's wrong with her Sommer? If she turned down the air conditioner a little bit, I think she may be an okay girl, funny even. You should here some of the one-liners she throws at me. She's a girl after my own heart. I just can't seem to break down this gigantic wall she's constructed around herself with a big 'Fuck You' keep out sign on it."

Sommerfield truly felt bad for him. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She had seen Abby's reaction to King and it hadn't exactly been warm and fuzzy. Poor King, all he had in his defense was a genuinely good, _slightly mischievous_ heart. He used his sarcasm and sense of humor as a mechanism to try and loosen Abby up, but to no avail. Yet, she also knew that Abby had her reasons, and that if King stuck to it long enough, he would find out what they were. However she tried her best to provide him with some temporary solace now to ease his mind.

"Abby will come around in her own time, King. She very wary of whom she trusts, and I can't say that I blame her. She was practically bred for this life. That will make anyone hardened eventually. Her life thus far hasn't been a bowl of cherries. Neither has yours from the looks of it. You two have more in common than you think. But don't you worry, when she does decide to let you in, you'll see that all of this will be worth it, I promise. She really is a great girl. And a very loyal and trustworthy friend, this I know firsthand. That's always a good thing to have in our field of work. Oh and honey… She wouldn't be giving you such a hard time if somewhere deep down she didn't believe that you had the potential to be a great partner in the long run."

With that she winked at him. One of the rare things she was still able to do with her eyes, and resumed her work.

"Thank you Sommer."

He left feeling somewhat refreshed and his spirits were lifted from that conversation. He definitely needed it. Leaving Sommerfield's laboratory, King turned into the hallway passing Abby's room and froze. Her door was slightly ajar. Looking in the crack, King saw her laying there. Only underwear covered her body. Her tank had been pushed up baring her stomach to him. Legs twisted in the sheets and her disheveled hair hung in her face. She was sound asleep. In this state, she didn't look so imposing. But then again who did when they were unconscious? Puffing out his chest he came to one conclusion… He was going to make Abigail Whistler his friend, or die trying. _He could do this…Right?_

Abby had woken up later in the afternoon happy that the night had gone by without a further hitch from King. She realigned her back as she rose and lightly rubbed her own shoulders heading out of her room to see what the others were up to. The first person she looked for was King. She'd figured she would get the unpleasantries out of the way first. He was supposed to be over with Hedges getting schooled in advanced weaponry and tactical terminology. She was looking forward to seeing the pained expression on King's face that made you think that Hedges was resorting to physical violence and bodily harm. Sadly, she couldn't seem to find him anywhere. Not that she bothered with an intensive search or anything. Shuffling into the kitchen, she discovered him sitting at the table, fully dressed now, with a bottle of water and a thick packet that Dex had made for him, outlining his new strict workout regimen. Now that King was healthy enough, Abby was to start slowly building him back up. He looked up only acknowledging her presence briefly before his eyes returned to study. This irked Abby in a weird way and she decided to call him on it.

"No witty remark for me today?"

King had taken to Sommer's advice and decided to just leave her alone like everyone else and see how long it took her to come to him. It wasn't going to be easy since he had a whole analog of sarcastic shots stored in his brain that he was dying to use. He was just going to have to play it cool. He just shrugged his shoulders as indifferently as he pleased.

"No. I don't feel like it right now."

Now for some reason, that _really _bothered her. She was getting used to his snide remarks and had come to expect them at the beginning of her day. Today however, she was just left with the void. She realized what he was up to. Abby wasn't stupid, not to be one outdone, she wasn't about to let him get away with it. She pulled out the chair across from him and leaned in close, her voice seething through her gritted teeth.

"Listen to me you little inflamed hemorrhoid; I know exactly what you trying to pull and it won't work. So you might as well just give up now."

King's eyebrow perked at this and he just leaned back, smiling smugly.

"Well let's see here Whistler…Just in that 3 second tandem you've manage to form two whole sentences directed towards me. Albeit your tone was a little harsh, but I do believe this is the most you've ever voluntarily spoken to me since I've been here. Thus you see my plan is working just as I anticipated. I have no intensions of letting you slide through my fingers, Baby Doll…"

He reached out and hooked his fingers with the ones she held in front of his face that had stopped moving mid-spiel. He felt how soft her hands were and wasn't expecting it because of her rigorous 9 to 5 _a.m. _job. He thought she would have calloused skin like his. He only held on for a second before slowly pulling his hand away to further continue basking in his victory. However, the celebration was short live when he resumed looking at her. Momentarily at a loss for words she just sat there and was forced to watch him gloat, which was a disgusting sight. This wasn't the first time Abby had contemplated sending him right back where she found him. She thought of doing that the first time he opened his mouth from a two day anesthetically induced coma. He had asked her to fuck him one time as a dying man's last wish until she physically informed him that he indeed wasn't going to die, by stabbing him _accidentally _with a callisthenic, acupuncture therapy needle. Inserting it into the muscle tissue underneath his left nipple, in turn making him wish he was already dead.

He thought for sure that she was going to lunge at him and he braced himself for the impact. Instead, what she decided to do proved to be much worse on King's psyche. She sat there as still as a statue, pinning him back with her gaze, making him feel insignificant as only she can, and daring him to make another potentially fatal move towards her. He instantly regretted ever opening his big mouth. He was afraid that maybe he just fucked up any chance he had by going too far too soon. Abby kicked out her chair as it hit the floor with a thud. She stepped over it, leaving it there and stalked out of the door. Her voice filled the room in her wake.

"Get ready…your training session begins in 20 minutes. I'll be on the roof."

With that, she was gone, leaving a very distraught King sitting there trying to process just how his whole plan had turned to shit in the matter of mere seconds. _Damnit_, he could tell he was going to be paying for this one with blood, sweat, and quite possibly tears. Something told him that she was highly capable of bringing a man, especially even one as tough as him, to tears. That is, if she didn't, in fact, kill him first.

Abby retreated to the rooftop for a moment of silence. She desperately needed to meditate or else her nerves were in danger of snapping under the pressure of King's attitude tap dancing all over them. Hopefully working his ass out will help decrease her stress level and the sick joy she was sure to get from beating him down would make her feel better.

He walked on the asphalt of the roof and saw Abby standing there with her hands clasped firmly behind her back. He hadn't realized how powerful her body really was until just now. The sun was gently casting its shadows on the sculpted lines of her arms and shoulders while she stood perfectly still, staring out into the distance of the surrounding sky. She didn't seem to notice that he was there; she seemed so focused on the horizon ahead of her. But, for the millionth time that day, King was again wrong.

"Put your athletics bag over on the storage rack. You won't be needing it today...

Speaking without breaking her glace, he followed her directions. Returning to stand right beside her, he rocked back and forth on his heels before the silence got to be too much for him and he clapped his hands together, louder than he meant to.

"So what are we going to do today? Lift weights…run, obstacle courses, what?"

Abby closed her eyes, breathing out a full 5 count. And for the first time since King came outside, she looked at him. He was sure murder was on her mind so he decided to clamp up.

"You know, it amazes me that you were able to keep quiet for the full 2 and a half hours last night. It must've all been a dream."

Without warning, she tossed him what looked like a rubber mat.

"What's this?"

She rolled out her own purple rubber thingy and grabbed a black bag, pulling out random objects and setting them in a rectangle around her. He saw a flash of fire as she lit sage sticks, aromatherapy candles, and incense. The smoke whipped up in little designs around her. She sat down on her mat and crossed her legs in what King deemed a physically impossible way. He watched as she placed her elbows on her knees and closed her eyes.

"That is a yoga mat. This is called a stance. You sit down right there, across from me, and mirror what I'm doing."

He spread out his mat and tried to pretzel his legs into her position. It was painful but he held it in. She began humming rhythmically and breathing deep and slow. He found it to be somewhat hypnotic.

"I'm teaching you meditation… It'll do you some good. It'll do us all some good…"

Without another word he obeyed her and did exactly what she said, humming along. Abby opened one eye to see King in perfect concentration trying his best to follow her lead. She smiled to herself. He was slowly chipping away at her defenses but she'd be damned if she was going to let him know that.


	3. Fanning the Flames

Author's Note

Thank you to everyone for your awesome encouragement! It's really the fuel I need to keep writing. And I want to say a special thanks to elleon for reading my other original story. I think that was the ultimate proof that you not only like the blade fics, but you were interested in my other writing also. Now remember to keep your hands inside the compartment at all times…and no feeding King please…

He may try to hump your leg.

McFadden-

Chapter 3: Fanning the Flames

Amazingly, the meditation had made King dizzy with relaxation. He felt ready to take on anything Abigail had to in store for him. She suggested staying in an isolated area and working out the kinks that were 5 years in the making. He bent in ways that he had only seen in Karma Sutra books. However sexy the idea may have sounded to him at the time, he was definitely not thinking that by the end of the session. She pulled and stretched and angled him like he was a limber 12 year old gymnast boy. And now he was in a world of hurt. After an eternity, she finally informed him that he was free to leave. In King's shining moment of idiocy, he stumbled and tripped knocking over the lighted votives, successfully causing a small fire. He watched, horrified, as Abby calmly walked over to the pile of burning metal and stamped out what used to be her I-pod and her tank top as if she did it everyday. He wanted to just drop to his knees and ask God to take him now. Just make it quick and painless. He saw Abby slowly processing the damage in her mind and he felt like crying. Jesus Christ, there went her killing aid. All of her songs…gone. Her brows furrowed with the pressure of an oncoming migraine. She attempted to stop it by prodding at her forehead with her fingers.

"Shit! I'm so fucking sorry! Damnit…"

Abby reached her limit of patience. She sat there hoping he would form some laryngeal disease that would prevent him from talking but had no such luck. The Zen factor had run out and she had had enough. She walked over to where he stood and reached out a hand. King flinched, thinking she was going to strike him but instead she took her hands and brought it to his mouth, pressing his lips together with her forefinger and her thumb.

"There. Mouth closed…That's a very good look for you King."

She packed up the equipment and slung it over her shoulder, walking away without another word.

"Abby, I really…"

Her hand shot up in the air to silence him once and for all. All he could do was watch her retreating form. Sighing, he and hung his head, looking at the glowing cinders turn to ash. He realized that he was looking at the same thing Abby saw, night after night.

"Fuck me…"

When he walked in after taking a breather on the roof, all he could hear was cursing.

"God damnit..."

That was followed by punching and kicking and finally, pacing. He was almost certain that she had knocked holes into the wall. With every expletive, he winced knowing it was in-avertedly directed towards him. He retreated, unnoticed into his room and collapsed, beaten. Thankfully, he fell into a dreamless sleep. Later that evening King lay in bed, mentally exhausted and painfully sore in muscles he never even knew he had. Abby tore him up. That woman had no mercy. He couldn't believe that he actually destroyed her precious I-pod. He was lucky he still had all of his limbs attached. Or better yet, that she didn't break all of them, rendering him useless and a quadriplegic. King heard the distinct tapping of Sommerfield coming down the hall outside his door.

"How was playtime in the pen, Tiger?"

King groaned in reply as Sommer sat on the foot of the bed. His joints cracked loudly when he turned over to face her. She grimaced.

"That doesn't sound good…"

He pulled the pillow over his face a simulated suffocating himself with it.

"Sommer, it was so fucking bad! You have no idea."

"What happened?"

One image flashed in his mind, the melting white plastic morphing into charred, black remains. He wasn't so much worried about the top, but the I-pod, that might as well have been Abby's heart monitor.

"I broke her life-line…"

Sommer smiled. She loved King's play on words.

"What, you broke her I-pod?"

She laughed at her own joke, not knowing how true she was until her laughter subsided and was followed by a thick silence. She put her hand on his arm, squeezing it.

"Oh God…King, tell me you didn't…"

His reply came in the dull form of a lyric from a beloved Bob Dylan song.

"The answer my friend, is blowin' in the wind…"

He rubbed his hand across his face, pulling slightly at the bristle of his beard. Hoping somehow to wake himself up and erase this nightmare. It didn't work.

"It caught on fire because I knocked over a candle."

Sommerfield's mouth went slack. Ohh he was halfway in the grave now. Her heart went out to him. For some reason, he couldn't seem to catch a break. She remained quiet or a moment assessing the situation then she took an ominous breath.

"Well, Sweetheart, it was nice knowing you. I had fun while it lasted."

Her reaction didn't comfort King in the least. How the hell was he going to dig himself out of this one? She got up and walked out of the room whispering loud enough for him to hear her.

"So young…so young."

Over the next hour as it got darker and darker, King asked God, repeatedly, why he chose him in particular to have a sense of humor on today. Out of nowhere, his stomach growled loudly reminding him that he skipped lunch earlier. Hearing no noises, King figured the coast was clear for him to safely leave his room without having to dodge flying objects aimed at his head. Looking both ways up and down the hall, King cautiously went in search for food. Walking into the kitchen, King choked in protest of the foggy air lingering in the room. It was the second time today the same acrid smell burned his nose. Most of the carcinogenic cloud hovered above the man producing it. Caulder was smoking again. Abby walked into the opposite entrance and saw what Caulder was doing. She clicked her tongue in disapproval and removed the cancer stick from his hands. He simply let her take it and snuff it out in a nearby ashtray without saying a word. She hadn't noticed King watching from the other doorway. He saw her give Caulder a look. King knew that look. She was berating him silently but there was something else attached to the gaze. She was being benevolent with him as Caulder just shrugged and nodded hopelessly. Abby patted him on the shoulder and his hand came up to cover hers.

"Don't worry, we'll get you on the patches soon..."

King watched, completely mystified by the comfortable interaction between the two and found himself becoming jealous of the obvious comradery they shared. It was something he wished he had, it was what Sommerfield was talking about. Abby never really went out of her way to be mean to him. Usually if he left her alone, she did the same. King was beginning to believe that if Abby wasn't forced to talk to him during their sessions, she would simply choose just not to talk to him at all. And that's not something King wanted. He noticed that her knuckles were scratched and bleeding, bruises forming around the self-inflicted wounds. She really must've shown that wall who was their daddy. He was just glad it wasn't his face. King slid obstructing his body from view as she crossed over to the sink. The only indication of the pain she was experiencing was shown by a sharp intake of breath as the blood, soap, and water mixed to pink. King felt completely responsible for this and looked on with a helpless gaze as he walked backwards to slide out of the kitchen.

"King I know you're there."

His eyes closed in guilty consciousness. He shuffled up behind her and handed her a paper towel to dry her hands. She accepted it and instead of the usual death stare, her eyes were tired and internally frustrated. He didn't think fighting was left in her at the moment. He fully intended to take advantage of the situation.

"Abby listen…"

He resisted a moment to see if she would tell him to shut up again. When she didn't make a move, he continued.

"…I'm so sorry. I _really_ didn't mean to ruin your shirt and especially your I-pod."

She stood there indifferently as she placed gauze and medical tape around her hand. King absentmindedly assisted her by wrapping it and securing the bandage cloth. He was surprised to see that she just let him do it and didn't pull away. Before he could have the time to mess up a good thing he let go of her hand and turned to head out the door.

"King…"

He turned, hearing her call his name. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and tossed it to him. He was surprised by the gesture. It amazed him how Abby picked up on the reason he had come to the kitchen in the first place. Then as an added bonus, she did something he wasn't expecting. She thanked him.

"Thanks."

Although King knew that a thank you didn't mean that Abby wasn't still livid about her I-pod, He walked away smiling deliriously, nonetheless. He was going to bath in this glory for the time being, because somehow he knew that once morning came around, all bets were off.


	4. A Parting Gift

Author's Note

Thank you profusely for the reviews! I have a severe migraine right now that is encompassing my whole head. I feel like someone is squeezing it in a vice. Anyway, have fun reading this chapter. I look forward to reading your reviews for it. Hopefully they'll make me feel better. Until later…

McFadden-

Chapter 4: A Parting Gift

He couldn't be more right. Morning came and he woke to find Abby standing over him, observing him with a look that he had never seen on her face before. She looked upset over something but it seemed as though even she wasn't sure what that something was. King thought for a moment that he had slipped back into his dream.

"Ohhh…this is a nice dream. Now if you were only on top of me…"

His voice had a lingering passion-laced tone to it. King reached upward to fondle her boob when Abigail socked him hard on his shoulder. Instantly clutching it with his other hand, he realized that the dull aching pain meant that he wasn't dreaming anymore. He had just fantasized out loud and nearly accosted Abby in the process. _Way to go King, you moron!_

"I liked that angle…

Apparently even though he was fully alert now, he was incapable of stopping his own verbal diarrhea earning him another blow to the opposite shoulder. He suddenly felt very sorry for any men in the past that had done something to piss her off.

"Alright Laila Ali enough with the boxing…I'm up, I'm up."

He sat up on the joints of his elbows.

"What can I do for you milady?

"I _was _going to ask you the same question…"

Abby was woken up by King's moaning and had rushed in his room to find him twisting and turning, back and forth in his sheets. His hands ran slowly all over his body as he whispered for Abby over and over again. She thought for certain that he was caught in a terrible nightmare by the straining of his voice. It was only until she walked closer that she saw the obvious erection that stood, thankfully hidden by the covers. She was now in a right state of confliction. He thrashed some more, his hand accidentally brushing Abby's arm as she sat on the side of the bed. He felt up her arm slowly and softly grazed her skin, touching her with his fingertips. He spoke her name again as she sat there too shocked to do anything else. Despite herself, she closed her eyes as his hands ran a ghostly path down her sides. He reached up trailing his mouth dangerously close to her neck. Abby felt his feather light lips kiss her neck and gently suck on the spot below her ear. He whispered in her ear.

"Abby please…fuck me…"

Momentarily she let the sensation take over her, having been denied such intimacy for so long. His emollient lips were working magic on her flesh, so much so that she almost let out a moan.. Then suddenly realizing what she was doing she jolted off the bed. She didn't know whether she should feel somewhat violated or intrigued by his secret, _or not so secret_, thoughts about her. Or just let it be seeing that he was just a guy doing what they do best. Having never had this type of problem before, she was _highly_ uncomfortable in this situation to say the least. Now that he had jarred himself awake, she saw King try to focus his blurry eyes on her and then his face flinch in surprised. Seconds later, the shock was replaced by the same lazy, sated grin he had in his sleep. Realizing it wasn't a dream anymore, she watched as King mulled over some idea that had formed into his head and was afraid to even ask what he was thinking. Knowing him, he would volunteer it anyway.

"You know, asking me what _you_ can do for me is a very dangerous question."

He looked down at himself, raising an eyebrow. Completely unashamed of his current state, he met Abby's eyes as they averted from his waist. Deciding to avoid further embarrassment, she let it go.

"Next time you plan on having a dream like that, shut your door so Zoë won't hear."

He mock-saluted her.

"Eye-eye Captain…"

She walked out in a flustered huff. Seconds later, she stuck her head back in the door.

"Oh and one more thing…You might want to make sure that King Jr. _abdicates_ his throne before you come downstairs."

With a wink, she left. _Ouch! That one stung_. As soon as she closed the door, King immediately brought his hand down hard, slapping himself on the face. He was couldn't believe that just happened. At least she was being somewhat candid about the whole thing. He knew very well what he had done to her in his dream and the thought that she was there to witness it, although while it was turning him on, highly embarrassed him in the process. Thank God he was an expert at hiding true feelings when he wanted to. He closed his eyes and sank back into the pillows growling.

"Shit…"

Now he was left with a painful reminder of what Abby was capable of without even participating. If ever she agreed to let him have his way with her, he would have to anticipate pain on a whole other playing field. But one thing was for sure. If it ever happened, he would welcome the pain with open arms. Now though, it was off to the lavatory to take care of his delicate situation.

King was a little apprehensive about walking downstairs after his little 'one on one' action in the bathroom. He had a feeling he was about to throw himself to the wolves. He walked into the center of the hideout where everyone congregated and awaited the onslaught of insults to begin. But they never came. Sommerfield worked in her lab without a hitch and both Dex and Hedges didn't give off any vibe like they were aware of anything as they greeted his presence with a nonchalant wave. Abby however, gave him a full top to bottom assessment and could suppress the condescending smirk that crept its way to her lips. She finally had something else to hold over his head adding to the large amount of seniority and skill. He was glad that she didn't use it to publicly humiliate him…but then again, she still had time. King on the other hand, had a hidden agenda he needed to see a man about a car, and Dex was the man of the hour. He had to run errands and after some top secret undercover reconnaissance work, he was in dire need of a caramel frappucchino from Starbucks. He headed over to Barnes Noble to get his new found addiction and maybe grab a book. Contrary to popular belief, King _did_ know how to read.

Abby was busy pounding the shit out of the asphalt on her 4 mile run. She readjusted the strap on her mini-disc armband that she was forced to use since that pit-stained oaf, King, ruined her I-pod. She still couldn't comprehend what happened this morning as the images replayed themselves in her brain. She harshly chastised herself for losing her composure so easily. Usually she prided herself on her stability over her emotions. Her angry steps vibrated through her body as she walked around the perimeter of the Hive to cool down before coming inside. Her breathing was calming down from its harshness as she grabbed some bottled water from the fridge. Downing it completely in a few short gulf, she wandered around the station in search to find out who was home and who had taken the Expedition. Finding everyone in their usual spots with the exception of King, she figured he was either out grabbing fast food, or renting more of his mind numbing foreign flick that he loved so much. She decided not to elaborate on it too much and trudged her burning leg muscles upstairs to take a much needed shower.

She emerged from the steamy bathroom nearly half an hour later walking into her quarters and noticed a surprise laid out on her bed. There was a new tank top, a brand new I-pod, and a red rose sitting on top of a note addressed to her from King. She smiled brightly and shook her head as she picked up the rose, smelling it. She opened the note and shook her head from side to side, whispered aloud, happily.

"King, you idiot…"

She read the note.

_Abby,_

_I will continue to apologize for this since the image is literally and permanently burned into my mind. I'm sorry about that. I know we haven't gotten off to the best start and if you don't want to peruse a friendship then I will leave you with this and expect nothing more. Just know that I am forever indebted to you for what you have done for me, and I will always be grateful to just be in the same room with you. That alone will be enough. If you choose to accept this as a token of friendship that will be more than I could ever hope for. I realize that you may think I don't have much to offer but I promise that I will be there for you whenever you need me and for whatever reason. I will stand by you as a partner and more importantly a friend. If you just give me a chance to prove that to you, I vow to never break your trust. Please believe in me Abby._

_With Hope,_

_King-_

The sincerity was there and the intentions were sweet, it was just unexpected. She couldn't help but smile. Picking up her new I-pod and turning it on, she noticed that King had one upped her by downloading all of her playlists onto it already. _Damn that man!_ After forcing her surprise to subside she got dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a tank. She grabbed the paper with the note and rushed downstairs.

King sat at the table, looking up when he heard Abby walking into the kitchen. He knew immediately by the look on her face that she had discovered his present.

"Okay, spill it! What the hell are you trying to do?"

He looked at her with a childlike innocence. Turning around, he looked behind him in the empty kitchen and pointed at himself as if to say, _'Who, me?'_

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

He went back to concentrating on his new copy of 'Catcher in the Rye.' She shoved the letter in front of his book and his lips twitched up at the corners in a smile. Abby placed her hand on her hip and glared at him with an accusatory stare.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

King nearly loss his cool demeanor by laughing, but he held it back and remain calm and collected.

"No, I'm just being the gentlemen that no one believes I am and repaying my debts to society to the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, in the form of a white tank top, a hellaciously expensive upgraded I-pod and one grande Starbucks frappucchino with whipped cream and extra caramel sauce."

He held up the drink as a peace offering and she took it from him skeptically, but sat down in the process. King continued intrigued.

"_But..._ let's just say if I was trying to seduce you and that were to happen; what would you do?"

"I'd kick you in the balls and tell you to drop dead."

He simply shrugged, saluted her with his cup, taking a sip of his own frappucchino. _Score one for King!_

"Works for me…"


	5. Preparations with a Distraction

Author's Note

Delayed update, I know, but it's an update nonetheless. I'm sorry y'all. Thanks to anyone who has been a dedicated reader of my stories. Thank you also for all the reviews! I hope everyone is well and had a lovely Valentine's Day. If for some reason you didn't, consider King as your Valentine! There should be no reason for you not to smile now…

Chapter 5: Preparations with a Distraction

Abby traced her name on the frosted condensation from her drink then flicked the excess water from her finger. King had his book open to a page, but he wasn't really reading the words inside. She had grabbed his attention just by sitting down. He was using the book as a decoy to observe her as she pondered over something unbeknownst to him. Her expression went from completive to worse as the seconds passed by. This worried King. She looked like she was having a conflict with herself with the way her brows were deeply creased in concentration and to him; it didn't seem to be going very well. Abby clawed at her face in inner frustration. Finally with a resounding agitated pull of her hair, she spoke.

"I commend you for your efforts as far as apologizing goes. If you weren't so much of a smartass, I may have taken that note seriously…"

A look of hurt, although well masked, flashed by on his face. That's not something he was hoping to hear. He knew she'd be tough to get through to, but she just won't break! Lowering his eyes, he hid behind the cover of his book once more and dejectedly picked fuzz balls off of the placemat. King was synonymous for being one who constantly used rejection as a form of self punishment. He attempted to win her approval with that letter. Abby studied his dark long lashes as they fluttered open and closed on his cheeks where a small scar lay on the left side. The line was short and narrow, but it was deep. She wondered if it was a wound inflicted in the past by Danica or the likes of her. In this short assessment, Abby caught herself studying more of his features. He was a handsome man, she'd give him that much. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown that usually sparkled with unheard laughter that sent her blood boiling when its gaze was directed at her. Even his immaculately kept facial hair that navigated the lines of his jaw was a nice accent. Seeing his reaction as one of being letdown she gave into it and let him know her true appreciation. He'd been through enough in the last couple of years. She had to be logical about this. If she was going to have to live with this man _and_ have him as her partner, she'd have to bend somewhere, not put him into depression resulting in the need of a psychological evaluation. Not believing that he had pulled her to the point of forgiveness so quickly, she sighed in resignation.

"Thank you King. No one's ever done anything like that for me…It was very sweet. I just wasn't expecting it. Especially from you…"

He noticed that it was almost physically painful for her to give him a comment and admitting that he had done something right. King decided that he would have to prove her wrong more often. Abby had gotten up from the table and retreated back into her room. King heard her door close softly and he was left there finishing up his chapter with a small grin on his face. Closing his book, he saw his workout schedule that Abby inconspicuously left in front of him. _Shit! He had a workout in an hour…_King got up and opened the refrigerator door when he heard Sommer's voice getting closer and closer followed by an unmistakably pouty Zoë.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I told you a hundred times that you cannot play with Abby's bow. It can seriously hurt you."

Her voice was quiet but stern at the same time. She very seldom had to reprimand the child because Zoë was a really smart and well behaved girl who handled her mom's disability and her own current lifestyle quite well considering her age. Although, she did possess the same flare as her mother which on few occasions had resulted in an outburst or temper tantrum. Sommer approached the door where King was checking out his options for food as she rubbed his shoulder.

"What's up Doc?"

For an answer, Sommer patted her daughter on the cheek. Zoë looked at King but said nothing. Her lips were tightly pursed together in a frown. She was too sour to speak except to try and negotiate with her mother.

"But mom, I've been practicing with bull's-eye darts and I'm a really good shot. Abby said so herself."

Sommerfield breathed out slowly with all the patience left in her. King thought she was a good mother. He didn't know much about Zoë's father aside from the fact he abandoned them without a trace, leaving Sommer to raise their child on her own.

"I'm sure she did and I'm certain you are but Zoë, listen to me. Ms. Abigail's bow is not a toy, understand?"

Zoë crossed her arms and sighed in defeat.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now why don't you sit at the table and I'll fix you a big bowl of ice cream."

She shooed her away with her hands and retrieved a bowl from the pantry. King took a seat on the island counter and watched as Zoë drug her feet over to the table and sat down with a big humph. Sommer opened the freezer, grabbing the mint chocolate chip ice cream out of the plastic bag she had put it in to decipher it from the other frozen foods. She dished out two big scoops, placed the bowl in front of Zoë, and handed her a clean spoon. The she left to return to her lab. Zoë sat there sullenly looking at the inverted reflection of the kitchen from her spoon having refused to touch her bowl of ice-cream. She watched as an upside down King hopped of the counter and approached her till the image blurred out. He looked at Zoë for a moment and then bent down to whisper in her ear cryptically.

"There is no spoon…"

He suppressed a chuckle at his own reference even though he knew she had no clue what he was talking about. Okay so maybe he had watched the Matrix trilogy one too many times. Her hand came up to push his head away but instead she caught him on the jaw. She looked up, having not meant to hit him, just push. King grabbed his beard, rubbing it from side to side, laughing.

"Oww Scooter…Is there any blood pouring from anywhere? Maybe you don't have to worry about shooting the bow. With an arm like that, we can put you in some silver plated boxing gloves and turn you loose. You'll just knockout the bad guys and Abby and I will be out of a job. Now eat up before I decide to get your ice cream."

She looked at him with gleaming eyes and started to giggle at his facial expression. He was acting like he was in the worst pain he had ever experienced and dabbing non existent blood off the corner of his mouth. Zoë shook her head at his silliness. Digging in, she ate until she gave herself an ice cream headache.

From her room, Abby could hear King's deep, rich laughter followed by that of Zoë. Amazingly, King turned out to be a great playmate for Zoë once she wasn't so afraid of him. The recovery and curing process had not been an easy thing for anyone in the Hive to go through. They had tried to keep Zoë less informed as possible, all she knew that they were keeping a very sick man who had been a prisoner of the bad people. As soon as he got better, he turned into an overgrown child for her. Abby would go so far as to use the term 'role model' but Zoë looked up to him a certain extent so she had to give credit where credit was due. Apart from being a real pain in the ass to Abby, he was good to Zoë and King definitely deserved to be commended for helping her remember to be a child and have fun. Right now, Abby had to get reading for another glorious training session with him. She was sure it would be _oh so much fun._

Putting on her black cross trainers and mesh workout gloves, she headed to the weight room to set everything up. Abby wanted a little time to reorganize her thoughts. She really wasn't in her element today. This morning had really thrown her off balance with herself and she needed to recompose. She did a few light stretches and training with her free weights. This session wasn't really going to be a workout for her since she already did hers this morning before meditation. King just needed to be guided through a strenuous routine to make sure his body was reactive and prepared enough. Night had started to set in which meant that Abby would be wide awake again and fully energized enough to handle King and his anticipated antics. Right on time, she heard the door swing open and King step through. Unperturbed, Abby pointed to the pull-up machine mounted on the wall.

"Do two sets of 15 overhand and underhand, then we'll go from there."

King thought better than to argue with her when she became stoic. So he followed her instructions while Abby came over to supervise him. She critically examined his form as he pulled up against the resistance of the metal. His back was expansive and filled out, a far cry from his malnourished state only months ago. The sinuous muscle moved hypnotically beneath the layer of skin. Dex had redefined his muscles as soon as King was able to be up and about on his own. That grueling process is what reshaped King into the sculpted man who was now in front of her. She watched as his biceps and triceps flex and relax then flex again. King completed both sets as if there was nothing to it. His body had a lot of uncharted territory to it that needed attention. He was impressive with the amount of effort he put into getting in shape. And now, it was definitely beginning to show, and beginning to distract one certain self-restrained individual. Continuing on schedule, Abby successfully worked King without a flaw. Finishing up lifting weights, Abby momentarily shocked him by grabbing his hand and pulling him to the floor.

"Lay down."

She saw the smirk forming before it was fully set on his face. The sweat coated him in a light sheen as he laid back. Situating herself at his feet, she grabbed his ankles and anchored them to the floor. He knew then what she had in mind. His abs pulled and contracted as he reached up to his knees and then went back down. Abby counted him off in intervals for every ten sit-ups he did. After doing all of his 500 sit-ups, he rolled off the floor and took his workout gloves off. Out of nowhere, Abby knocked King down and straddled him. He was disoriented but King recovered quickly. He grabbed her hips forcing them down, bringing friction to their bodies, and smiled provocatively.

"But Honey, it's not even Friday night…"

Her knees dug painfully into his aching sides for that comment. Her hands encircled his neck and squeezed just enough to cause discomfort. They tussled a bit as Abby tried to free herself. She pressed his knuckles into his palm and he let go of her. She relaxed, moving her hair off of her face and King caught the sight of her as she unconsciously licked her lips. He didn't want her to move but she got up and stepped over him using his abs as a footstool to get past, causing him to groan and rub his stomach.

"Always be on your guard… Never let up or one of us will get hurt out there."

She offered him a hand up, and he took it looking at her like she was insane for what she just did, but he understood why she did it. He would've done the same thing, although he probably enjoyed her on top of him way more than he should have. She was a hot blooded woman, and he couldn't help the fact that he was an equally hot blooded and stubborn man. Combined with the fact that he was deprived pleasure from any woman, King lusted after Abby. In the past, Danica would pleasure herself using his body. He didn't get anything from it with the exception of excruciating pain in the process. She just used him as a blood-letting slave and he was sure that had he not been so acerbic she would've killed him long ago. He was so stupid to even follow Danica after he discovered her freaky little fetish and her weird clientele. King just thought she was a Goth who _wanted_ to drink blood and _act_ like a vampire. He had met gothic people like that before. How was he able to misconstrue the situation so badly? Consumed with his thoughts, they walked into the computer hub to see Hedges fiddling around with another one of his precious prototypes. He looked up and waved at them. The ocular he had on his right eye magnified it three times its size. Dex came up and caught Abby mid-stride handing her a rolled schematic.

"I've drawn up an outline for tonight's plan. I want you to study it and strategize. We're heading out in 45 minutes. King, come with me and I'll set you up."

King followed Dex into one of the armor rooms panning off to the right side of the main room. Abby did a run through in her mind of the warehouse's internal structure. She pinpointed the best places to wait and scope out the Talos clan while she and King were to prepare to strike. She was calculating their every origin to advance until she was comfortable with her decision. Apart from having to watch how he handled himself, Abby no longer felt afraid of him protecting himself, or her for that matter. She had trained him to the best of her ability and he had a style that was all his own. It was important that she didn't think she had to baby-sit him through this. Granted the task was relatively simple and nothing she couldn't handle on her own, but this way she could observe how he worked under pressure. He returned and was raring to go, no holds barred with weapons galore attached to various limbs. King strutted in proudly displaying his new gear by doing a full turn to find his only audience member not even paying attention to him. His chest deflated ever so slightly and he walked over to her.

"Dash got me fully equipped now. What can I do to help?"

He noticed that she had already suited up and had her equipment scattered around her. She checked her arrow rests on her bow, slung the quick detach mount on her back, and stuffed the rest of her quivers inside of her tactical bag. For a second, King wasn't sure if she had heard him or not. Then she looked up at him with an expression King wasn't familiar with. It was as if she was tuned out to everything except for the hunt.

"Stay out of my way…"

Damn she knew how to make him feel incompetent but he refused to back down. She needed him now even if she was unwilling to admit it. He ceased her movements by taking her duffel bag and compound bow from her. She gave him a look like she wanted to remove his visceral organs and choke him out with his intestines. King softened his voice down a notch but his tone was serious.

"Not anymore Whistler. We're a packaged deal, you and me. You're going to have to learn to work with me instead of against me."

Abby was genuinely surprised that he put his foot down. He had the nerve to speak to her that way and whether he knew it or not, that's exactly what Abby needed in a worthy partner. She knew he would be fine with whatever they came face to face with tonight. He had that fire burning inside him that could only be known as revenge. She handed him silver stakes that he strapped onto his bulletproof vest and gave him a challenge.

"Get ready to prove yourself then."


	6. Retribution

Author's Note

Hey Everyone! Just in case no one read my note on my author page I will repost it here.

For those who have been waiting for an update to my Blade: Trinity fics, they are slowly but surely being written. I've been to the hospital with a severe throat and ear infection. I'm on vicoden and have a bad fever, so that's making me a little sluggish. I apologize, but I'm trying to write in between sleeping. Please try and be patient because y'all have been so great with me concerning recent problems. I hope all of you are well and I thank God everyday for the ones who support me.

So there it is…I'm so sorry for the delay. If anyone has any questions on my other stories, either completed or future stories, please feel free to email me. Don't forget to review. It always helps me to know what you think. Thank you!

McFadden-

Chapter 6: Retribution

The original plan was to enter the building from the back alleyway but that was shot to shit when King tripped over a stray beer bottle, shattering it against a dumpster. Five seconds into a stakeout situation and he had already fucked up and blown their cover. Abby could hear the smash even over the music on her I-pod. She brushed it off as an honest mistake. Her demeanor wasn't perfect by any means on her first night out either. She'd never share that information with King, but she had gone out with her father and fell through an air conditioning vent in the middle of a vampire human sacrifice ceremony. Later she was informed that it was all a set up by her dad to evaluate her skills and Abby had definitely learned from her mistakes. Right now, two young vampires emerged from a door to see what the commotion was about. Maybe it was just a drunk homeless man, but that meant food for them nonetheless. Luckily Abby knew what to do in that situation. Being a quick thinker, she motioned for King to hide in the shadows while she hoisted herself up the fire escape ladder. Abby had to move ahead now that her plans were changed. Whispering into the communicator, she instructed him.

"Don't move unless I signal for you…"

Control issues were something both he and Abby shared in common. Although he hated not being the lead, he understood that he was the student in this situation and he didn't want to mess up anything anymore in front of her watchful eye. The vampires inched closer and closer, sniffing around where Abby knew King was hiding. Her hearing was keen as she heard him poise himself. Over the communicator, his breathing was relaxed and easy which was a good sign that he operated well under pressure. Abby barely moved as she spoke into her headset.

"Get ready King…wait for it…Now!"

He rolled out of his hiding place and stunned the young vampires by throwing a UV light bomb at them. It detonated sending bright white beams throughout the narrow alley. Both vampires barely had time to scream before they were instantly dust.

"Deep fried and extra crispy…Oh yeah!"

Abby groaned and shook her head. She made a mental note to tell King what weapon should be used for what situation. Before he had too much time to celebrate his first two kills, a much larger vampire busted through the steel door and spotted King followed by another running full force towards him. He braced himself for a battle and flipped the lighter one over his shoulder and quickly staked him through the chest. He stood ready for the next one but was cut short when Abby jumped down from the fire escape right on top of the suckhead, spearing him with the switchblade in her boot. Dropping down, she landed hard on the street and King instinctively ran to her side. She brushed off her knees and straightened out, calling for Dex to pick them up.

"Wait, what do you mean? That's it…Only four?"

She nodded. King looked a little disappointed. Abby checked her wrist blade and then the one in her boot. It was burnt black, but that wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"You didn't think I'd put you in that much danger your first time out, did you? You have to work your way up King. Don't get used to that small amount. This was a trail run, and you passed it. Next time it _will_ count."

Dex appeared with the car from its place around the corner. King took Abby's gear, tossing it in the back with his and let her slide in first. He got in next to her and started to disarm, placing his own arsenal in a black duffel bag. He could've sworn that Abby had just given him a compliment.

"Is that your ass backwards way of telling me I did good."

She shook her head in affirmation, and then shrugged.

"Something like that…although you might want to hold out on the UV bombs until they know you're there. You don't want to use those right off the bat. They attract too much attention. I know this is going to be _hard_ for you, but next time, try to be a little more subtle."

"Baby, subtlety is my middle name…"

Abby thought she heard Dex snort from the driver's seat as she leaned back onto the headrest and closed her eyes with a deep sigh. She highly doubted the truth in that statement given his past behavior. However, she did discover that she could now trust him to be protective out on the field but she still wondered if she would be able to trust him enough to divulge secrets. She turned her head to the side he was on and opened an eye. King looked deeply consumed in his own thoughts and tired. She really made a lot of progress with him today and was proud that he was able to take it all. At the moment, he was so quiet. Abby was begrudging admitting it, but she liked him like this. He was almost normal…_almost._

She anticipated a rest, since it was going to be a long ride home. They had traveled an hour and a half to find this building, so maybe now she could get a little sleep. Unfortunately she wouldn't be able to stretch out like she normally would because now King was with her. So she just had to make due with her side of the car. She noticed that her arm felt warm and sticky. Looking down at it, she realized the she was bleeding from one of the scratches she got from hitting the pavement so hard. It was dripping down by her elbow and on to the seatbelt. Abby opened her duffel and looked around for a spare piece of cloth she kept in her bag when she felt pressure already being applied to the problem area. King had stretched his shirt out enough to press against her skin, cleaning up the excess blood. Abby couldn't understand him. As much as she tried and tried to push him away, he just wouldn't go anywhere. He met her eyes for a moment before continuing to clean her arm. After he was satisfied that it was cleaned enough, he readjusted his shirt and sat back. For some reason he felt that there was a comfortable understanding between the two of them now that King would be the one to take care of Abby when she needed it. He cautiously put his arm around her and pulled her over to lay her head on his shoulder. King wanted to show her that he was the one in control now. Abby surprisingly accepted his invitation and rested against him for the time being. When they arrived home, King had to coax Abby awake by smoothing out her hair and whispering in her ear.

"Wake up sleepyhead, we're here."

When she didn't budge he attempted it again by rubbing her cheek.

"Abby…"

Suddenly her eyes flew open and when she realized her all too comfortable and rather intimate position next to King she quickly moved to the farthest side of the car until he got out. He took in her stunned look and knew that Abby must've been halfway unconscious when she let him snuggle up to him. She hopped out of the car and stalked into the door. It was really late so the rest of the hideout was quiet with the other inhabitants already sleeping soundly. Abby decided that she wanted to clean all the night's filth off of her. She went straight to the showers to wash and hopefully wake up a little bit. There was some research that still needed to be done and hopefully she could get some of it completed before she went to bed.

Going into the bathroom, she ran the water till she got the temperature to as hot as she could stand it. Shedding all of her clothes, Abby stuck her toe into the water around the drain and sighed in relief. It was perfect. She relaxed as the water rained down on top of her. Welcoming the feeling, Abby took the washcloth off of the faucet and lathered it up with liquid body wash that smelled like 'rainforest flowers.' Or so it said on the bottle. As a ritual, Abby looked at all of her old scars, fingering the ones within her reach. Her mind conjured up the memories in which how the scars came to be. Some were from fighting; some were caused by her own stupidity, others from friendly battle. One discolored white slash that was on her shoulder came from a knife which had been heated till orange and then scored into her skin by a vampire she killed 2 years ago during an ambush. There was another linear cut on her right leg that she inflicted while shaving and trying to sketch a plan that was propped up by the toilet at the same time. That was just a mistake waiting to happen. Close to her knee was a spot of nail scars when she and Dex got into it during a wrestling match and he tried to pull her legs out from under her. She rinsed off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her body. She had to be quiet as possible when going to her quarters because she didn't want to wake up Zoë.

Entering her room and turning on her table lamp, Abby unfolded a clean pair of sweatpants, a camisole, and a thin, long-sleeved shirt. King was probably putting all their weapons in the armor room. At some point tonight, she needed to address some combat issues with him, but she'd put that on the backburner for now. She dressed quickly and decided to step outside for a second to get some fresh air. Abby walked out onto the rooftop and stood there loving the wind blowing her hair about. King saw her from his spot in the main room and followed her outside. Apparently, he too had washed up and was now dressed in a pair of blue breakaway pants and a zip-up sweatshirt. He walked up behind her and cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Abby, are you okay…"

She uncrossed her arms and let the hang at her sides. Rolling her head back from side to side and stretching her neck out, she spoke.

"You know that's strange…I've just suddenly got a pain in my ass."

Even King grinned at that. Her tone told him that she didn't really mean it in a harsh way. He came to stand beside her and he saw her shiver. He took off his sweatshirt, offering it to her. Abby just looked at him.

"Please take it. You're cold."

She pulled the sweater on over her other shirt and was instantly greeted by King's aftershave. It was warm and inviting and it wrapped her in a cozy safe feeling that she was becoming to associate with King. What was happening to her? She was slowly becoming attracted to him. Did he know that he was doing this to her? His personality would've given him away if he thought that. He would've boasted about it by now, so that was out of the question. In spite of all things, he had remained fairly much like a caring man who looked out for everyone and that's one quality she definitely admired. He stood there now with his hands stuffed inside his pockets looking out at the city lights that were visible. Out of the blue, Abby decided to ask him a serious question.

"Do you like it here King?"

The question blindsided him with its pursuable depth, but after taking a long hard consideration on the subject, he answered her.

"Was it my ideal life that I had planned…no. But then again it's infinitely better than the one Danica mapped out for me. Even if _that _didn't happen, I have no idea what would've happened to me had I stayed on the path I was walking during college. I probably would've dropped out and become a drain on society like everyone expected me to be. Back then I constantly had to prove myself. At least now I know what I'm doing. I have a purpose to serve, and most importantly…I have something to live for. That's more than I could say for the past."

Abby felt a slight twinge of guilt course through her. Never before had he talked so openly about things that affected him with the feelings to match. His expression was conflicted, then resolved, and finally determined. There was goosebumps appearing on his skin. She had to leave and go back inside before the feeling overwhelmed her. She took off the sweatshirt handing it back to King.

"Come inside soon, I don't want you to freeze."

He bared a piece of his soul to her. He had to take a moment to collect himself outside. The cold air bit through him and he covered back up. His sweatshirt smelled like her just from those precious few minutes she wore it. He scent had rubbed off and reminded him of the beautiful smell of a woman and the effect it had on a longing man. King retreated back inside and went upstairs, sneaking by Zoë's room and knocking softly on Abby's door. She invited him in and he found her sitting on the bed hugging her pillow. She looked up at him for a moment and then back down to her pillow picking at nervously at the twill. He gingerly sat next to her on the bed folding one leg beneath him. To her, she felt she needed to swallow her pride this time and let him know that they all needed him there. Abby for once sought out to comfort him in some way. Her voice was so soft and quiet, something that was foreign to King.

"I guess not so much has changed. You still stuck here having to prove yourself over and over again. I know I haven't been so easy on you and I'm truly sorry for that. You would think a girl would be more understanding and compassionate…"

"You're just a little hard ass that's all. As long as you don't pull a 'Crying Game' on me I think I'll be fine."

Abby actually cracked a smile and King returned it poking her in the cheek with his finger.

"See there, she does have a sense of humor."

She hit him with her pillow and he tried to block it too late. Abby bit her lip in thought as King just watched her for her next move. She then stuck out her hand to him.

"Partners?"

King smile brightened and shook her hand vigorously.

"Whether you want me or not."

They stopped shaking but their hands were still locked together. King held her hand softly but firmly. Abby looked at him questionably but not completely blind as to what his eyes were asking her. He took the pillow from her putting it delicately back in its place and turned back to her with full intentions of starting something else.


	7. Deep Seeded Reservations

Author's Note

Hey Everyone! Long time, no update…_longer story_. I have been utterly consumed with work and taking care of people. Not to mention being sick and being consumed with family-oriented problems. Where does the time go? I hope all of you are doing well and that y'all are continuously inspired in whatever way you need to be. I've read some very good chapters from my fellow authors and I'm glad to see that this particular forum isn't dying out after all. I was afraid for a little while that's what was happening. I'm pleased to say y'all have proved me wrong. Let me go ahead and get this out of the way. Although, I'm unaware if people here are doing it; I've had people elsewhere lift ideas and plotlines from my stories. Sometimes down to the exact wording and sentences. I really hate that because I try to be original. So if anyone out there sees a story on the web that looks strangely similar to mine, please drop me a note. I'll really appreciate it. Now…onto the better and brighter…Those of you who seem interested on the status of my one-shots, I'm currently working on one… _A good one! _It'll be posted soon. I've already titled it, Behind Closed Doors. So keep a sharp eye will you? That's all for now…

M-

Chapter 7: Deep Seeded Reservations

King advanced on her. This could lead nowhere good. Abby read the look in his eyes and became wary. The nervousness associated with being alone with him began to stir inside of her, creeping its way throughout her body.

"What are you doing?"

She had seen that look on him before and it always made her uneasy. It was a cross between asking permission to let him in and wanting more than she would give. His eyes looked like they were going to burn her. It was completely smoldering.

"I wish you wouldn't look at me like that."

His voice dropped a few octaves to a serious and scratchy baritone. His movements were slow and premeditated as he sauntered closer with each word that passed through his lips. Like a predatory animal.

"Like what? I've been looking at you like this since I came here…it hasn't bothered you before, or so it would seem. So why would it bother you now, unless you've just been trying to ignore it. Well, guess what Abby? I've tried that…and no, it doesn't go away."

He crawled closer to her and she leaned farther back to get away from him. She placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"King, no…"

It had been long enough, and he had come within the brink of his sanity. This was a challenge that he wouldn't back down from. He moved forward on the bed as she counteracted, moving backwards, farther and farther until she realized that she was running out of room. Apparently King noticed this as well and placed an arm on each side of her, trapping her from escaping. His body weight pressed her deeper into the mattress and his mouth was millimeters from hers. She could feel his warm breath trying to tempt her into closing the gap.

"One kiss, Abby. That's all I need. And if you can honestly look me in my eyes and say that you feel nothing, I'll stop. I won't pursue you any further, I promise."

His lingering vampire senses were entirely in overdrive as he hovered there in the space between partners/possibly friends and perhaps something more. He could smell her clean body mixed with the undertones of a scent that was entirely her own. King's ability to pick up on these little things is what made him special and extremely important to the Nightstalkers. Each person knew that he possessed certain powers that remained after he was cured. King had an incredible sixth sense on how to read people and Abby was no different. As the two of them were just a fraction of a breath apart, he could hear the blood rushing and coursing through Abby's body; a telltale sign of fear, one that King knew way too well. It was a fear that despite her efforts, Abby was afraid that she might actually feel something if he kissed her. But, unlike Abby, King was willing to take the shot.

Abby hadn't felt anything in such a long time. It almost seemed unfair that now after all these years; one man could rouse such feelings in her. She felt ashamed even admitting it to herself. One thing was for sure; if she was able to stop it before the damage was done, neither of them would know, so neither would get hurt. She didn't need that kind of connection, especially not with work. She had seen firsthand what happened when loved ones were involved in the equation and that was not something she was going to risk again. Her dad unconsciously crossed the line between his family and his work before. And look what happened? His heart proved to be a liability, and the vampires found his only weakness and destroyed it. Abigail wasn't dead in the literal sense, but since she left behind her normal life, she felt that way.

Her eyes had been clenched shut since her back hit the down comforter, and now with her last ounce of bravery she opened them to find two curious and determined coffee colored orbs looking down at her. He wasn't closing his eyes. They searched her and the looked changed as if he now knew something she didn't. He was so close…_too close_. She could even taste his breath now, _Cinnamon…_ As the last possible second approached, the feeling became too much and Abigail ducked her head out and maneuvered herself from beneath him and clambered out the door mumbling something about unfinished work. King was left there, not puzzled as one would suspect, but surprised with a brand new revelation. He brought his own fingers up to graze his lips and whispered quietly to himself.

"I guess it doesn't take a kiss after all Whistler…"

Abby ran down the halls to her office and slammed the door, completely infuriated with herself. She felt the panic and anxiety rise in her throat as she tried to swallow it down. Goddamn him for being so straightforward. She was now furiously pacing back and forth, completely flustered. Her hair was wild as she nervously ran her hands through it repeatedly trying to comprehend how something like this could affect her so deeply. _Unless King had been right…_

For the next hour, Abby spent it biting her lip in concentration. So much so, that she had caused it to bleed and swell up. No amount of work was going to keep her mind off of him tonight, no matter how busy she kept herself. Truthfully, she did feel bad about barricading herself in her office, but she couldn't risk looking King face to face right now. Her mind was bombarded with paradigm of questions.

What made him have to phrase her insecurities out like that? How did he know exactly what she was feeling? Why did he have to have to use his leftover vampire powers to decipher her? Why was he right all the time? _Why did he have to look like that?_

She was going to figure out a way to solve her problems, or at least put them on the backburner for the time being. Soon enough she had fought herself into exhaustion. Still, she was trying to figure out why things had become so complicated. Begrudgingly, with her limbs resting in all angles, she fell into a fitful sleep.

King must've stood outside her door listening to her scolding herself for thirty minutes. She would cuss and then she would follow it up with intervals of silence. When that stopped, he heard noises that would lead him to believe she was steadily working. King debated whether or not he should try to talk to her

Abigail awoke with a start and jumped from her rolling chair, stumbling with a terrible sense of vertigo.

"Shhh…shhh…shhh…"

The voice startled her and a strong, steady hand grabbed a hold of her in the semidarkness. Its size and roughness instantly gave away the intruder's identity. King stepped out from the shadows. He had come in there earlier in hopes of reconciling this whole mess and solving it like civilized adults. A trait he did possess, but rarely put to good use. When he came to her office, her computer was chattering and buzzing, and from the sound of it, cussing her out. He called her name and got nothing in return. For a moment he had thought she was just ignoring him, and then he moved her chair only to find that she was out cold. And now she was just a wobbly mess. She looked straight into his eyes with her blurry ones and whimpered in frustration. The first thing that came out of her mouth threw King off by a long shot.

"You Bastard! I can't eat cinnamon gum anymore…"

Maybe she wasn't fully coherent. King decided to just roll with it.

"Actually Baby, I think you're supposed to chew gum."

She let out a snort and a giggle and poked his nose with her finger.

"You know what…you're right! Of course you're right! You're always right aren't you? I hate that…but you're cute."

Okay, something was definitely off kilter. He could swear that…_no, not possible._ King eyes began searching around the room for a culprit. Not far from some rolled plans, he had found the evidence. _A freshly opened bottle of good ole' Jack Daniels._

"Oh Abby, Abby, Abby… how much?"

She held up her forefinger and thumb to symbolize the relatively small amount of liquor she consumed. Winking, she peered at him through the tiny space between her fingers. Judging from the contents in the bottle, King had to believe she was telling the truth. Only a little bit was missing from the top; maybe a shot or two at most.

"Easy there…No wonder you were sleeping halfway off the computer chair. Did you know your foot was propped up on the printer button, causing the computer to scan and print the same layout simultaneously?"

His voice was a gentle lull in her ears as she relaxed. Her head didn't even register the question he asked her. She smiled numbly at him with sleepy eyes. King fought the urge to laugh at this usual display of uncontrollable goofiness on her part thanks to the uninhibitor.

"Well, that explains why I can't feel my foot."

She wiggled her foot around until the dull ache of needles spread throughout it. King turned his head to one side and saw that her lips were unnaturally rosy. _Surely Whistler didn't wear lip gloss to do her filing. _It was then he realized that the pale reddish color was blood.

"Abby, why are you bleeding?"

She looked perplexed for a moment until she licker her lips and wiped at her mouth with her sleeve, looking at the newly formed stain. He saw as she recognized the cause and shrugged, yawning and stretching at the same time.

"Bad habit…"

She teetered on her feet and almost fell. He helped her sit back down and waited for her to calm her dizziness. He dabbed the rest of the blood away with his finger and she sat perfectly still and patient. His touch was soothing on her arm as he idly rubbed the length of it with his free hand. Abby suddenly came to her senses and reality of the past few hours slipped back into her mind. _Nothing like that to sober you up really quickly_. She sprang up, causing King to nearly fall over and shot an accusatory glare at him.

"What are you doing in here?"

King looked confused for a split second then realization hit and he tossed up his hands. There it went. She was back to being the invariable Ice Queen. It was a sequestered trait that he was not so willing to deal with again, at least not at this hour. It could wait until morning. He sighed and then bowed, replying sarcastically.

"You welcome you Highness… I was just cleaning up _your _mess."

Her mind was reeling and he wasn't being sarcastic as in funny, he was literally serious. Abby knew instantly that she had been wrong for jumping down his throat when he was just trying to help her, but anger had always been her guarded first response. She shook the cloudiness from her head as he circled around her chair. He was close to her. She felt his coarse beard scratching near her right cheek as he leaned across her to turn off the small desk lamp. His nostrils flared and his breathing was rapid with aggravation. His arm grazed her skin and she wished at the moment she could just apologize but pride be damned if she would allow herself to be that vulnerable. The pheromones in his body somehow made their way to her nose to tingle her senses lightly. Now, shrouded in complete darkness save for the faint hallway light seeping through the crack in the door, Abby watched as King ran his hand raggedly over his face. His voice sounded just as tired as she was and maybe just a bit more aggravated.

"Go to bed Abigail."

Somewhere deep down that request stung her. She didn't even reply. He didn't use one of his many names he had devised to avoid calling her Abigail. It almost felt like a stab. The tone was the kind you would use on a stubborn child to reprimand them. Obviously she had struck a nerve with him when she fled her room earlier and now it looked as if he had given up playing nice with her. King wracked his brain all the early morning hours in which he was supposed to be sleeping. Lying awake in his room, he kicked himself mentally for ever pushing Abby that far. That was just stupid of him to blatantly ask her to kiss him. Now the thin line of trust he did have with her was severed. He felt like he was back at square one again, like their agreement on a partnership that silently solidified a friendship had been taken away by that one bad move on his behalf. Once again the overzealous King had been impatient with getting what he wanted and it had landed him into another situation he didn't want to be in. Somehow he felt slightly better off knowing the small fact that Abby wasn't 5'1 with skunk hair, latex gloves and an oyster-shucker looking to have some recreational fun with his extremities without his consent. Although her rhetoric was just as vicious as his sometimes, he doubted she would ever just spar with him using witty banter either. No, if Abby was going to hurt him, she would do it in a way she was comfortable with. She would go internal. He studied her in the full darkness for a minute. She didn't appear to want to make a move to leave, yet she looked utterly uncomfortable in their silence. He would have to wait for her to make the first move now.

They both got up to leave to their respective quarters. Abby still being somewhat groggy, felt like there was a bag of rocks on her lap, rooting her to where she stood. Finally, she stumbled out of the door, grabbing it for support by its hinges. King wouldn't let her fall. He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her down the corridor. The touch was non evasive and it lacked the pleasing warmth their handshake had earlier. But, nonetheless his hand was there, and she knew it was only because he felt it was his responsibility as her partner to look out for her on and off the job. Turning down the hall King watched as Abby stopped at her room looking at it gloomily as if all her fears were waiting inside. She felt as soon as she crossed that threshold, a giant hell mouth would just open up and swallow her whole. He walked right passed her and to his door. As soon as Abby noticed King was unaware of her, she tiptoed, unseen, up to his open door to see him standing just inside of it with his back to her, getting ready to remove his shirt and crash into bed. She pushed him by his bare back further into the room, garnering a shocked and surprised look from him, letting one sentence slip from her lips before she turned around slamming the door, locking them both inside of it.

"We need to talk…"


	8. The Truth Shall Set You Free

Author's Note

Thank you a million times over for the letters and reviews! I am feeling so much better and my grandmother continues to defy what the doctors say. She can walk on her own now! I love all the good hearted people that I've met because of my writing. I hope to continue to keep everyone entertained with my stories. Okay…so on to the update. This chapter is a tad on the shorter side, and I apologize for that, but hopefully the content far more outshines the lack of length. It's all about high tension at this point. I am anxiously waiting to read your comments and feedback.

M-

Chapter 8: The Truth Shall Set You Free

"What the Hell is the matter with you Abby!"

King spun around, nearly knocking her over as she briskly walked to stand closer to him. She held a finger to her lips to silence him. They remained there a moment and then King walked across the room and to his chest of drawers. He continued to strip down to his boxers even with Abby in the room, and then brought his fist down heavily on the top of his dresser, eyeing her like she was psychotic, and yelled.

"Jesus Christ…"

She waved her hand around in a vain attempt to get him to lower his voice as she cursed in hushed tones. He pursed his lips together tightly and stood stark still to convince himself not to start cussing along with her.

"I swear to God Abby...one day, woman…one day…"

She finally reached up and clamped her hand over his mouth which he promptly ripped away and gave her a murderous glance. She recoiled at the gesture and clasped her own hands together to keep from slapping him across the face. Talking to him was going to be more difficult than she had planned. He continued to berate her in a raised voice.

"Sorry to break it to you Sweetheart but if you were afraid of waking anyone up, I think you just failed by manhandling my door like that. The volume of our voices isn't really going to make a dam bit of difference at this point."

She wrung her hands in frustration. Trying to get him to shut up was always going to be a task. If there was one thing she learned when getting a man to shutup completely, she was either going to have to kill him or slap him across the face. The first idea was mighty tempting. Right now though, she really didn't have the right to expect anything from him. It was worth a try in hopes that they would be able to talk.

"Would you please be quiet for one second so I can say something?"

He folded his arms across his bare chest, a sight that didn't grasp much attention, until he moved and Abby saw him in the light. Giving the fact that his body was tense, it made the muscles seem even larger. He looked like he was on a timer, and she had one minute to speak her peace before he bodily removed her from his room. He was pissed.

"Is this one of those, 'you talk, I'll listen' sessions because that last one back there didn't go so well for me. Although I wouldn't mind it now if I got the same reaction in the end with you fleeing from the room…"

He struck her down again with his biting sarcasm. His tone was scathing .Inside, she winced. She'd deserved that. Abby tried to compose herself by closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When she opened them, she calmly regarded him for a moment. There was something aesthetically pleasing about him, which was amplified especially when he was angry. Whatever it was, was definitely floating in the air making Abby alert in every way, but she continued to regard him with a timid tone.

"Perhaps the strongest consolation comes when you say nothing at all, King."

He remained immobile as she appeared to be sorting things out in her brain. His resentment of her presence seemed to be held at bay, replaced by fatigue. He scratched his head and let his arms go limp as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"I really don't have time for you and your convoluted thoughts Abby. At some point tonight I would really like to sleep."

King observed her. Something was different about her, she seemed almost crestfallen. Her expression too became a tired one with traces of regret that he had never seen on her before. There was no harshness left in her eyes. No hidden, snide remark lying beneath her tongue waiting to get out. Her eyes looked large with innocence. They were now just penetrating him with their own overwhelming sadness and guilt. He wasn't going to fight her if she had nothing left to defend herself with. Although he was cocky, he did have some chivalry that got in the way whether he meant for it to happen or not. In his opinion, she should really let this go until morning when they were both fully rested and thinking with a clear head. But, Abby had a faint, laced air of quiet determination about her.

"It's been a long day, and pretty soon I'm going to have a hangover from those measly shots I had earlier because I'm not much of a drinker…and more over, not so much of a graceful drunk, as you have witnessed. So, I'll make this quick and hopefully painless…"

She sat on the right side of the bed next to King and looked at her hands for a moment searching for the right words. She heard him heave a big sigh, and from the corner of her eye, she could see him turn to face her, waiting. Looking up at him apologetically, she bit her lip, forgetting that it was already sore and swollen from her doing the same thing hours ago. She cringed when she realized she'd reopened the split there. The blood came out slowly, coating her bottom lip. King looked at her and shook his head. Even when she was trying to be defiant, she was hopeless. Abby buried her face in her left hand as he watched her shoulders begin to shudder. It surprised him to find that she was crying. Never, ever had he seen Whistler cry. When it happened now, King's demeanor immediately went into protective mode. He bent down picking up an article of clothing, offering her his discarded shirt. She declined by waving his hand away and cleaned it up herself by using a seemingly less attractive method; her tongue. Leave it to King to be the one who actually got the slightest bit turned on by it. He didn't know what he was going to do with her but if she broke down any further, he'd have his hands full. She sniffled lightly and looked at him again. It was up to her if anything about tonight was going to fair well. She removed a few strands of hair that stuck to her cheeks because of the tears.

"You told me that if I felt nothing then you would leave me alone right?"

He nodded, exhausted but still carefully keeping an eye on her just incase he needed to call a priest for an exorcism. She look as though she was recollecting for a second and then the moment blurred into one surreptitious motion as she reached over and kissed him fully on the mouth. The first thing King thought of when the shock receded was that he hoped she knew what she was doing. If, by chance, she was still drunk, he was going to have to explain for their matching set of 'his and hers' bruised and dry lips in the morning. Deep down, he knew she wasn't drunk, but maybe Abby would have her own explanations for getting his anger riled up and then doing this to him. He smelt and tasted the blood which gave him an odd thrill. His mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that Abby initiated this. King felt her fingers thread themselves through his hair and pull him closer. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her down with him as laid on the bed beneath her. She slid her hands down his neck and felt his broad shoulders and chest, causing a groan to catch in his throat. The sensation was incredible. The air was electric. King hands were tangled in her hair when he felt her slightly push away and stand up. If he wasn't confused, he would've followed suit, but he stayed seated just openly staring at her. His mouth was slightly swollen with her kisses. She liked the way he looked in that moment. Later she would have to add kissing him as one more way of getting him to completely shut up. As for King, he was sure of one thing. Whatever it was that just happened, he definitely wanted more of it. Abby met his eyes and leaned down, whispering something that answered a lot of questions before she unlocked the door and slipped out of the room.

"Can you feel that?"


	9. A Minor Speed Bump

Author's Note:

Sorry ladies and gents…I've been on a sort of a hiatus from writing altogether. I've been quite sick this last month. Something is going on with my wellbeing that I can't quite put a finger on, but I know it isn't good. My body is acting up in ways that are painful and making me weak. In attempts to lighten my spirits I have decided to update another chapter. I'm sorry it's not much. Thank you _so_ much for remaining with me even as I have slacked off a bit. Many blessings, I love you all.

M-

Chapter 9: A Minor Speed Bump

This odd game of Cat and Mouse was intriguing just as much as it was unnerving to King and he wasn't about to let it rest on that note now that Abby had crossed that line and fully awakened his senses. He sprang up from his bed darting out into the hall when he nearly ran over Zoë coming out of her room. King looked momentarily mortified by the young girl and she looked at him with a sleepy and puzzled disposition.

"Shit!"

King covered his mouth as a reflex and she just stared at him. Zoë had on her fuzzy pink bedroom slippers that were currently shifting back and forth as she redistributed her weight from one foot to the other, eyeing him strangely.

"King, don't say that. That's a bad word."

Forgetting all about his state of dress, or more accurately, lack there of, he rumpled her hair and reacted with normalcy.

"What are you doing up Squeaker?"

She rubbed her eyes to gain a clearer view and replied to him in a rusty voice.

"I'm getting a glass of water…"

King made a face of enlightenment as is to say 'Oh I see…' and then held up a finger to her.

"One moment…"

He made a beeline to the bathroom and hurriedly filled up her small princess cup. Anything he could do to get her back to bed sooner, the better. He looked at his haggard reflection in the mirror and was reminded of the reason for his appearance. A sly and knowing grin crept discreetly on his face as he brought the water back to her. Handing over the cup, Zoë took it, but didn't move. King looked at her expectantly, inadvertently telling her with his body language to go back to bed, but still she didn't budge.

"Were you and Abby fighting? I heard you yelling."

Shaking his head no, King decided his best and quickest bet was to tell a little white lie. Although he hated to lie to the child who was nothing but sweet to him, he didn't want her to worry about what was going on and he wanted her to leave.

"No sweetheart. I was just having another bad dream."

Zoë looked at him as though she understood what he was talking about all to well.

"Oh…well Mommy says that when I have a nightmare, I have to just remember that it's only a dream and that I'll wake up from it and be safe."

She hugged King and he welcomed the embrace. Even though he hadn't had a nightmare that night, her innocent advice was still good to hear.

"Thanks munchkin. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Zoë yawned and he shooed the confused imp off back to bed and waited until she was safely inside her room with the door shut before he moved quietly into Abby's where he breathed a sigh of relief. King figured the less suspicion of a child, the better. He turned her knob and was met with Abigail's laughing eyes and serene smile. He feigned a look of horror and betrayal which was very close to being the real thing.

"You were listening and you didn't come save me!"

She chuckled, eyes sparkling, and shook her head, leaning on the doorframe by her elbow. Her hair, he noted, was in a sexy tousled state framing her face.

"Nope…hearing you try to pull yourself out of that embarrassment was far more amusing. Besides, I must admit I thought you handled it very well."

He looked at her indignantly and after a beat she just grabbed him, pulling him into the room. Immediately he came to life and spun her and pressed her up against the wall, kissing her hard. She was eager to touch every part of him when he held her there with his body. His large hands rested on the base of her neck as the continued to kiss frantically. King gave a domineering growl when Abby reached for his hips to pull them tighter to hers. With him only being clad in his boxers, the layer of resistance was thin and barely there, so he could feel every move she made against him.

"Why are you doing this to me Abby?"

She pushed him till he came in contact with the foot of her bed. Gently pressing his shoulders down, Abby got him to sit on the edge. King nervously cleared his throat and licked his lips anxiously. He drew in his breath sharply when she straddled his lap. Abby bent her head to the side and nipped and his earlobe, which earned her a groan before she whispered into it.

"I'll let you in on a little known secret…I like to play games. But don't worry King; I'm not going to run anywhere."

King's body started to heat up and he could feel a sheen of sweat beginning to form on his body. Abby too, had a glow about her that was entrancing as he watched her look him up and down. He moved her hair off her skin and placed it behind her shoulders as he bent to kiss her collarbone. He kept his eyes on her, wanting to observe this new unrestrained Abby. His hand snaked up her top and he felt her breath hitch against his skin.

"King…"

That was perhaps his favorite sound to ever come from her mouth. He loved inducing it from her just so he could do it over and over again. Abby held onto his powerful shoulders as his fingers worked their magic on her skin. She had to admit that he was very good at foreplay. He was only beginning to touch her and already she felt like having him deep inside her. King was in the process of slipping Abby's shirt over her head when they heard a small knock on the door. Immediately, they both knew it could only be one person. Both Abby and King were deeply involved in an intense kiss when Abby broke it and whispered.

"Fuck…"

King clenched his eyes shut and gave his own frustrated sigh. He planted one more kiss on her lips before reluctantly releasing Abby.

"I'll handle it."

Trudging through the bedroom, he opened the door just a crack to see just who he expected to see on the other side, Zoë. She looked up at him and held her bear closer to her. That meant only one thing. She was frightened and wanted Abby to sit with his until she fell asleep again. His mind screamed at him. _Damnit! Why?_ He briefly looked up and mentally talked to God._ What did I do so wrong to you? I mean, yeah, okay, I was affiliated with the devil incarnate, but c'mon…Where's your sense of forgiveness?_ He looked down to find Zoë still standing there, looking at him expectedly.

"Hang on Half-pint. I'll go get Abby for you."

King retreated back into the darkened room where he saw Abby slipping her tank top back on. _Fuck me! I'll go to church! I swear! Just give me tonight God…_ Unfortunately King already knew that his plans were shot to hell for the evening. At least Abby had the decency to look just as reluctant about leaving him there. As she passed him, she placed her hand on his abs and gave a soft sigh.

"I want you to stay here…"

He nodded and his head and shoulders dropped as he shuffled to the bed. Abby smiled as she came to the door and saw Zoë there.

"Monster in the closet?"

She just bit her lip and nodded. Abby nodded.

"I thought so…C'mon, I'll keep an eye out for it if you promise to go back to bed."

She agreed and Abby led her back across the hall, leaving King in her room laying on the bed and silently cursing at himself.


	10. Sleepover

Author's Note:

Been a while for this story hadn't it folks? I have no excuse I guess. I just get a nasty case of writer's block from time to time. One would think that a sex scene involving King would be easy to write…_sigh._ The thing that really sucks is that I have good parts already mapped out in my brain. It's usually just getting to that point that is difficult for me. On another note, First Impressions is slowly but surely coming to an end. Possibly only one or two more chapters remain. I promise I will discipline myself to update on a more frequent basis. Till next time…feel free to drool, just don't get electrocuted.

McFadden-

Chapter 10: Sleepover

Abby awoke when her arm slid out from under her head, dropping in her lap like dead weight on a string. She could even remember drifting off to sleep. Checking the clock… it's was close to 4 a.m. She looked over on the trundle bed to see Zoë fast asleep. Good, maybe King would still be awake. If not…well then she would just have to wake him up herself. That sounded like fun. With all the grace and stealth she could muster, Abby crept back into her bedroom. Deep and even breathing could be heard in the dark; a telltale sign that King was, in fact, engrossed in a subterranean sleep. Tiptoeing over to the bed, she viewed King in all the masterful glory that could be attained in a partially undressed man who wore tube socks to bed. She giggled slightly at the new discovery. Lust must have consumed her mind too much for her to notice it earlier. His soft snores and shifting averted her attention to his face. His mouth was slightly opened when Abby decided to climb on top of him. He stirred slightly as she leaned down placing each of her hands beside his head. She let her body drag across his as she stretched out on top of him. King's eyes fluttered open revealing their sleepy state and mild confusion as he realized that Abby was staring down at him with a content smile on her face. He remained still as one of her fingers brushed coolly across his lips.

"Is this what you had in mind when you dreamt about me the other night King?"

All that he registered was that her voice was so seductive to him. Abby waited as he searched through the cobwebs of his mind to pull out that embarrassing memory. His lips ticked up in the corner and he shook his head no.

"I bet you, you weren't wearing tube socks either. At least I _hope_ you weren't."

He looked down at his feet and wiggled his cotton-covered toes.

"No…Can't say that I was. But they're not so bad. I think they make my legs look longer and more attractive. What do you think?"

"I think your legs are hairy and disgusting…"

He frowned slightly and looked playfully offended for a split second before that melted away into his usual smirk.

"Way to build that self-esteem Whistler, thanks. Now if you would so kindly answer this burning question that_ I_ have. Why are you on top of me?"

Even seconds out of slumber his wit didn't miss a beat. She looked at him coyly and got merely an inch away from his face.

"I wanted to take your temperature. You feel a little warm."

King smirked and raised his eyebrows. He knew Abby was certainly radiating some molten heat off of her own body and that he himself was certainly getting warmer by the minute but the last person to 'take his temperature' was Danica. And let's just say that he had his own menstrual cycle for the next two days.

"Is that so? Well I'm afraid you're just going to have to guess, because my ass has a strict 'exit only' policy since I'm out of Danica's detention center for misguided and anemic youths."

Abby chuckled before leaning down and kissing him furiously as her tongue navigated a delicious path around his own. She felt a deep groan from King as he responded. His hands came up to caress her back, his stubbing fingernails digging slightly into the flesh of her shoulders. He broke apart breathing harshly and looked at her with feral eyes.

"Watch it Missy or I'll stick _my_ thermometer down your throat."

Abby laughed out loud at his disgusting comment. But, that was King. Love him or not. Luckily she knew just how to shoot back at him with sarcasm of her own.

"Is that your secret at getting all those girls?"

"Well… partly. You really should see _it_. It's one of the eight world wonders."

She looked at him, amused by his self conceited banter but replied dryly.

"King there's only seven."

"Ahh yes, but this is the one they didn't want you to know about."

She giggled and kissed his bearded jaw line, murmuring against it.

"You can be so egotistical…"

He tilted his head back to give her better access before leaning up and stealing a kiss of his own. His facial expression was sweet and boyish.

Yeah, I can…"

Suddenly he flipped her over quickly so that now she was underneath him. He felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. His lips trailed down over the skin her neck and breasts. A slight flush settled over her and he thrilled at the fact that he put it there. Deftly and delicately his fingers moved in silent brushes over sensitive wrists and ribcage. That's when he felt her shiver against him. He quietly looked at her and spoke in hushed, barely audible tones.

"But sometimes I can be awfully romantic."

Abby smiled blissfully at this. She knew he could be. It was something that she could just tell about him. But for now, she just wanted to play this game.

"Now there's a side that has yet to be seen."

He cocked an eyebrow and placed a chaste kiss on her lips

"Fear not my dear Whistler, its showing itself now."

With that, he began his exploration of every visible piece of flesh. Placing soothing kisses on the parts that were scraped from earlier that night or scarred from years of fighting, earning him sweet sighs from her. He thumbed a scratch across her hairline and kissed a scar on her shoulders. His tongue laved at a small cut on her neck, licking up the dried blood that awakened his sixth senses. Abby felt anxious and wanted to feel his bare body against her own. So she began pulling her tank top up until King's large hand stopped her by taking her wrist and anchoring it above her head. Once securing it there, he took over her job. She moaned loudly when she felt his rough hand flat against the skin of her abdomen. He inched her she higher above her waist and finally over her head. She arched her back, pressing herself against him.

"That better?"

To King's recollection, he had never seen Whistler move faster than she did at that moment. Abby had managed to strip him and her from their remaining clothes in less than ten seconds. She had even gone so far as to remove his socks with her toes. Obviously, she had very dexterous toes. Before he went any further, King had one last question.

"Condom?"

Whistler reached her hand out blindly feeling around for her dresser drawer, pulling out a strand of the small squared packages. She tore one off with her mouth and handed it to a baffled King. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she put the remaining packages back in their place.

"What?"

"Busy, are we?"

He glanced towards the drawer. She followed his gaze and scoffed, lying back on the bed.

"I may not get as much action as you King, but when I do; I'm not stupid about it."

King smiled down at her.

"You animal…"

He bent down and kissed her softly.

"Good girl."

He rolled on the condom and then looked back at Abby. Now she was just lying beneath him with those penetrating eyes asking him to come and get her. Beckoning him closer with her index finger, she reached up and bit his lower lip, drawing him down into her. With that kiss, King entered her awaiting body and swallowed her outcry with his mouth. He felt her slender legs hook around his waist encouraging him to go deeper. His eyes locked on her as her hand traveled up his chest and threaded itself in the hair at the base of his neck, pulling at the tips. Her breath hitched in her throat and she let out a shuttering moan. He bent down a sucked harshly on her neck.

"Don't stop doing that King."

She writhed beautifully under him keeping time with his every thrust. A few moans from both Abby and King issued forth into the darkness. King was reveling in the feel of being inside of her. Minutes passed by and his pace quickened and his body started to tense up. Abby wrapped her self tightly around him, moaning. With a fierce growl, he emptied himself into her and bit down on the spot he had been sucking on, leaving a purple and red bruise adorned with droplets of her blood which he licked clean. He collapsed beside her and turned on his side to face her. Moving errant strands of wild hair away from her face, King saw that she was looking at him, perplexed.

"You still have it in you…"

Her voice was soft and her query wasn't really a question, it was more of a statement of discovery. He knew that she was referring to his vampiric tendencies. He soothed her hair down and answered her quietly and honestly.

"Sometimes…"

His thumb grazed the spot on her neck and she flinched only slightly. King's voice fell deep with guilt and concern

"I hope I didn't hurt you."

Abby ran a hand across his face and shook her head no. With her finger, she tapped him lightly on the tip of his nose. For some unknown reason, that caused King to smile brightly and take her hand to kiss her fingers. Abby smiled and laughed a little, shifting to lay her head on his chest. King sighed contentedly and laid his head back on the plush pillow. He heard Abby's quiet and muffled voice in the dark.

"Are you going to stay here?"

He ran a hand down her smooth back and pulled her closer.

"Contrary to anything Dex might say, Kitten, I'm not the love em' and leave em' type. I'm not going anywhere."

He felt Abby relax in his arms and bent down to drop a kiss on the top of her head. Before drifting off to sleep, Abby only heard one last thing.

"Told you I was romantic…"


	11. The Calm Before The Storm

Author's Note:

Hi! This is the end! Et voila! Hope this lives up to my reputation as a good writer. And you guys…Wow! What did I do so right to be graced with such wonderful reader and reviews? Thank you ever so much. Even those who read and don't review, thank you too. I love all of y'all to pieces! I hope that I continue to entertain each one of you. All's well on this end…I'm feeling really inspired. Hope everyone out there is healthy and doing well also. Many blessing to all of you! Until next time…I remain your faithful servant.

McFadden-

Chapter 11: The Calm Before The Storm

Abby woke up, startled when she felt cold metal prodding her bare skin. Her eye's focused on the form of Sommerfield poking her with her walking stick. She then switched to the dead weight at her side, which was King. As Sommer jabbed him he just groaned and swatted the imposing stick away. Abby sat up and covered her self even though she knew her friend couldn't see she was naked. Something told Abby that Sommer just knew that already.

"Morning Sunshine, sleep well?"

There it was. That tone, that condescending 'I know what you did' tone. She took a glance at her partner who was dead to the world and sleeping without a care. _Of course he would have the ability to do that!_ Abby chose to reply only to find her voice sounding sheepish and guilty no matter how hard she tried to force it not to.

"Hi Sommer…"

Sommerfield smirked at her.

"So…How was he?"

Abby's mouth fell agape at her friend's boldness.

"Sommer!"

She just shrugged nonchalantly, the smirk still firmly planted on her lips.

"What? When my daughter comes downstairs to tell me that my favorite duo had a sleepover, I had to come up here and _see_ for myself. And don't deny it Abigail. I smell sex in this room."

Abigail couldn't believe Sommer's playful audacity and she felt her cheeks begin to burn. But what could she say? She had nothing in her defense.

"I…"

Suddenly a gruff and cocky voice popped up from somewhere between the multitude of sheets and pillows.

"Damn right! And it was good too!"

Abby then turned to look at King, appalled that he wasn't embarrassed by it, but bragging about something so personal to her. He was just laying there casually stretching out his powerful and lean form. She caught herself biting her lower lip. Sommer then tapped Abby on the leg, bringing her attention back in place.

"You owe me a _detailed_ explanation later…"

All Sommerfield offered was a raised eyebrow before turning to leave Abby fell back on the bed, pulling her pillow over her head and groaning into it. She heard King chuckle beside her and felt his hand circling her waist.

"Don't…even…touch…me."

She slinked out of the bed and groaned achingly. Her hair situated itself to conceal the horrid bite mark that was thankfully closer to the back of her neck. Lightly touching it, she turned and gave him a fiercely angry look King returned her gaze with one chocked full of all his charm and spoke.

"Now that's hot…"

She turned around, haughtily and started pulling her linen pants on. King got up quickly, wrapping the sheet around his waist and came over to her side of the bed.

"Awe baby, don't be mad. I was just trying to get you riled up."

He pulled at her waist until she sat back onto the bed and he wrapped himself behind her, hugging her tight. King kissed the spot under her ear and nuzzled up to her neck whispering and pleading quietly in her ear.

"C'mon Kitten. Play with me…"

Whatever little resistance Abigail had to his magnetism quickly melted away when he gave her his bedroom eye. She cracked a smile and playfully shoved him. He chuckled a bit and kissed her cheek, his beard tickling it in the process. Abby wriggled out of his clutches and got off the bed.

"As much as I'd love to play with you, I have to go and endure Sommer's scrutiny of my sex life _because_ of you."

King stuck out his bottom lip in a pout for her. He leaned back and ran his hand down his body, teasingly. A cocky smile broke out on his face and he waggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah but I'll be here for a good consolation prize."

Abby shook her head and gave him the evil eye.

"Keep it up King, and you won't even have a sex life."

As she walked out the door, she heard him growl at her and she couldn't help but giggle. Downstairs, the rest of the gang had gathered for breakfast. Abby was half expecting all of them to look up at her accusingly as she walked through the door, but to her surprise, they didn't. Dex, Hedges, and Zoë were eating pancakes, all of them looking tired, and Sommerfield was busy fumbling about the kitchen feeling around for different ingredients. Dex looked up and nodded to her. Sommerfield halted her ministrations and ticked Abby in the sides

"So…would you like some pancakes and sausage Abby? Or have you already _eaten_ this morning? I may not be able to _cook_ sausage as well as King, but they may be less salty."

Abby gawked at her, looking to the others to see if they caught her alternative meanings, luckily they still sat there obliviously eating. She just took a plate as Sommer smiled, feeling her friend's embarrassment seething off of her. Sommer patted her shoulder as she loaded her plate up with food. As she sat down, King made his glorious entrance and Abby just kept her eyes trained on her food. Trying to avoid any eye contact proved to be harder than she though since King decided to plop his shirtless body in the chair right next to her. She knew he was enjoying the fact that his presence made her uncomfortable but he didn't say a word. Hedges handed King the comics section of the newspaper as per usual. Meanwhile Zoë spoke up.

"Abby, thanks for keeping the monster away in my room."

Abby smiled at the little girl and stuck a forkful of pancakes in her mouth. Zoë continued to talk.

"Did it follow you back into your room? Is that why King stayed with you, or did he have a nightmare?"

Immediately, three sets of surprised and amused eyes were on her. King decided to try and save Abigail.

"I just had another nightmare Zoë. It's okay now."

Before Zoë could dig and pry any further, Sommerfield spoke.

"Zoë, I think you may be excused from the table now."

The tone in her mother's voice let Zoë know that it wasn't really a choice for her to say so she huffily got up and left the kitchen, Sommer following promptly behind her. Still there was no relief on Abby's side. Her partners definitely put two and two together and each one had a shit-eating grin spread across their faces, Dex even had the audacity to high-five King in front of her face. She then decided that it would be better that she leave but before she could get up, Abby felt King's hand on her thigh underneath the table, pressuring her to remained seated. His hand then grasped hers and rubbed his thumb soothingly across her knuckles. After a minute of Dex and Hedges waiting for an explanation, they finally gave up and she stole a glance in King's direction. His eyes me hers briefly, his lashes framed them beautifully and he looked very sweet and sorry at that moment and her heart instantly forgave him for a second time that morning. After breakfast, King decided to just chill out and watch one of his favorite B-rated films. Most of them sucked but he defended them saying that they were cult classics. Abby retreated back into her offices. There was still a lot of work that she needed to do. Once Whistler closed her door and retrieved some case files she was able to relax a bit. An hour passed by and Dex buzzed over her intercom.

"Abigail, could you please come down to Sommer's computer center? We have a lot of information coming in."

She pushed the call button and replied.

"I'll be right there."

When she walked down the steel steps, she saw everyone hovered around the main computer. Hedges was already busy tinkering with some new weapons, Sommer moved frantically from her computer center to her lab where she was working on her new bio-virus. Abby walked up behind Dex and King to see exactly what was going on. King turned to her with a stunned expression on his face, his voice mirrored his disbelief.

"It's all from your dad…"

Abby froze. The last time she talked to her father was just after she joined the Nightstalkers. Sure, the rest of her teammates depended upon her to relate messages and requests back and forth between them but that was all business. She read the massive amounts of information that Sommer was in the process of decoding. Sure enough, it was all from her dad, but this time was different. Her dad was never one to frivolously transfer information like this, so when all of his data had been transferred to Sommer's computer, Abby knew something was wrong. Something personal and dangerous had happened. Her father was desperate for their help. She breathed evenly in and out, and questioned out loud more to herself then anyone else.

"What the Hell has happened?"

She pursed her lips together tightly. King tapped her on the shoulder lightly. His face was somber and worried. He held a small envelope in his hands that was addressed to her. Quietly, the rest of the team slipped out of the room and King was about to follow them when he felt her hand grab his. For the first time, King realized just how small and fragile her hands were. She looked up at him with eyes filled with a foreign emotion. It was fear. Silently, Abby was asking him to stay and he would never refuse her. With a shaky hand, she tore open the seal of her letter and began to read it to herself.

_Abigail,_

_I never wanted this kind of life for you. I know too, that I can never fully make up for the mistakes I have made. It would take a lifetime to undo the things I have done, and that's more than I have to give you. I'm sorry. I had hoped at one point things would change. But now, due to circumstances beyond my control, it seems as though I need you more than ever now. If something should happen to me, I want you to use what you've been taught and fight until this ungodly war is all over. If there is anything in my life that I have done right, it was you. Please remember that whatever does happen, I have always been proud to call you my daughter. I love you._

_Your Father,_

_A. Whistler_

Abby's heart fell into the pit of her stomach. The tears were already falling. Somehow she knew that her father was already dead. She hadn't realized that she was squeezing King's hand so hard, but he didn't say anything. He just pulled her into an embrace and held her there with his lips resting against her forehead, hoping it was enough to let her know he loved her. Then it came, the changing of her emotions. She began to stiffen up and he felt her heartbeat accelerate. She had shut down. Now, she was ready to fight. The last code transfer popped onto the computer screen confirming their worst fear. Abby and King both reread the message to make sure their eyes didn't deceive them. They had to gear up, the war was on. As they left for the tactical room, the message stayed flashing on the screen in a now empty room.

_They_ had Blade, the Daywalker… and _they_ found _HIM_…

Dracula.


End file.
